


Rainy Days, Cozy Nights

by Lululeigh



Series: Let's Drop By Baden-Baden [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Road Trips, Sleepy Cuddles, Trains, contains chapter 105 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lululeigh/pseuds/Lululeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They also said that if there was a will, there was a way. Tiny train compartment beds were never going to stop Grell from falling asleep in her man's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days, Cozy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> First off this is a late birthday present to the amazing OTP Buddy andantin0 and also is doubling as the fluff I promised for vvlin91 since my last fic was kind of… really cruel as the two of them called it. But yay here’s the second part of the earlier Baden-Baden drabble I did awhile ago, because we always need more Baden-Bade now. Enjoy the fluff!

“Wait up Will! Why are you walking so fast?”

The harsh snapping of twigs and the constant swishing of tree branches surrounded the pair as they marched their way through the Black Forest, the taller of the two moving along at a much quicker pace than the other. Their meet up with the young pair of German reapers had finished in no time at all, the transferring of documents and files between both groups happening within a problem and leaving the foreign couple plenty of time to spare. Grell never seemed to understand William’s constant habit of rushing, and even though it was easier walking in his already beaten down path, she was a tiny bit upset that he seemed to be ignoring her.

“Unlike you, I’m not in favour of missing the train, especially with the weather forecasting heavy showers this evening.”

“Oh please, you can’t believe those reports all the time. There’s only ten more minutes of walking before the next city anyways. From there we’ll catch the train and enjoy a lovely evening together all the way to Baden-Baden~”

“You give the future far too much attention.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Worry about the present.”

Speaking as though he had planned it all, no more than two minutes later Grell began to notice the tiny drops of water landing on her glasses. They had certainly planned out this part of the journey well, packing light and not even considering bringing umbrellas with them. She sighed, acknowledging as the rain continued to come down harder that she would just have to deal with horribly tangled hair and sopping wet clothes until they were on the train. What a tragedy it would be to let people see her this way, and amongst those people William too.

Staring down at the ground as she walked was not her best decision, colliding with William as he had stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. He carefully placed his briefcase on the ground, removing his coat and draping it over her shoulders in an act that she hadn’t seen coming. It was always his tiny displays of showing he cared that made her heart fall into a dizzy flutter.

“I think I may have led us slightly off course.”

“I’m not complaining.”

“My apologies for not having much else to offer you for protection against the rain.”

“I suppose we know better now for next time if we go out walking in the woods.”

“Perhaps.”

He didn’t say a word more, but Grell could tell by the way he spoke that he would happily do this again for her, and that he wouldn’t mind it at all. As he picked up his briefcase again and led her to the left in the direction of the city, the only sounds to be heard was the quiet falling of the rain the soft steps that they took as they walked side by side each other.

\-----

“This will be our train car for the night. You get one bed and I’ll have the other.”

“We aren’t sleeping together?”

As the pair entered the tiny compartment and William set his briefcase down on the bed to the left, Grell closed the door behind them and locked it, a confused and slightly upset expression on her face. She sensed that William was exhausted from their day out, telling from how he held himself that he was ready for an early night’s sleep. Even though their quarters were tight, she saw no reason as to why they couldn’t squeeze together on one of the tiny beds. They cuddled close enough together at home anyways, so what would be any different? Sleeping alone while she would be so close to him just would not be the same.

“For one these beds are barely big enough to allow one person to sleep on them. Besides, what if someone were to walk by and see us? Sleeping together is hardly appropriate on these trains.”

“If I recall you said the exact same thing that other time we ended up napping together on the train. Do you not remember?”

“I am exhausted. Please get ready for bed so that we can go to sleep.”

She wasn’t surprised that he had ignored her question, knowing that he always became grumpier when he was tired and that trying to argue with him now would be pointless. She would find way one or another to get what she wanted, and whether he liked it or not too.

Preparing for bed was a painstaking process as it involved the removal of damp clothes, though as always it took William no time at all to change and get settled under the blankets, waiting for her to finish and turn out the light. Soon enough they were both laying in their own beds, Grell staring up towards the ceiling as William was turned away from her and faced the wall. At least in this way he wouldn’t be able to see her coming.

“Goodnight William~. Hopefully you don’t miss me too much~”

“I will do my best not to. Goodnight.”

Grell continued to lay in bed wide awake for what seemed like an eternity, thoughts that were absolutely boring in detail filling her head as she waited for the perfect moment to put her plan into action. She waited quietly for close to half of an hour, the pain of him being so close turning unbearable and the indications of needing sleep becoming ever more present with each passing minute. Sitting up quietly and sneaking to his bedside was no challenge at all, the real test being how she would get into his bed without causing them both to fall onto the floor. Going from the bottom of the bed seemed like the easiest approach, and as she carefully wedged herself between the wall and his body, it became very apparent that William had only been sleeping lightly. William was quite startled by this sudden intruder in his sleeping space, the manner in which his eyes shot open and the way he moved to compensate for this extra body in his bed showing that he was confused yet not really upset.

"Wait, Grell, hold on a sec-"

"Hush. I'm not hurting anyone, now am I?"

"Well your elbow is digging into my ribs."

"Wrapping your arms around me and cuddling would solve that problem immediately."

All fell silent in the compartment after a few moments of rustling, limbs trying to find comfortable positions to rest without causing too much discomfort to the other. They finally found a position that worked in the tiny cramped space of the bed, William's strong arms holding Grell tightly again his body as her head tucked in just underneath his own, their legs in a tangled mess which became strangely cozy. It seemed like forever ago now since she had been held this close to William just before slumber, the sound of their quiet yet rhythmical breathing bringing her back to the night of their final exam so many years ago. In her mind she could see every detail of the memory, the way he held her at present mimicking just how he had before when they were young, filling her with so much emotion that it almost seemed too sweet. It brought her back to the time where she had begun to be madly in love with him, reminding her that this factor had not changed after all this time. How perfect a thing to remember while heading to their destination to finally celebrate their honeymoon that they had long since been putting off.

"Will, are you asleep yet?"

"No, and I guess that answers my question as to whether you were too."

"What happened to being exhausted?"

"Just thinking about something that came to mind."

"And what would that be?"

"Some old memories of the past. I think you would rather enjoy them."

Grell wasn't certain if it was her imagination, but she was sure that she felt William's arms tighten around her, holding her snuggly against him as he cold lips rested on her forehead. Part of her wished to remain like this forever, held lovingly in the arms of the first and only person she ever truly loved, surrounded only by William and him alone. As impossible as that outcome was to be, she would enjoy this moment until the very last second, allowing both her body and mind to be helplessly encompassed by one thought as she fell into a deep and pleasant sleep.

_I think I would enjoy them too._


End file.
